


猫（1）

by yizhifeijuju



Series: 猫 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:11:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yizhifeijuju/pseuds/yizhifeijuju
Summary: 大概就是世界顶级电竞选手Tony有一天捡了只猫回来取名Peter，结果外表高冷富二代Tony在撸猫路上一去不复返，后来偶然发现Peter是那种被人施了魔法的猫，真爱才能让他变成人形，虽然很老套的梗，但是我一定会好好写的！啊猫猫真是小天使我爱猫猫呜呜呜！





	猫（1）

Tony Stark有很多身份：花花公子，富二代，慈善家，Avengers电竞俱乐部的创始人，同时也带领这个新兴力量异军突起，但他最重要的称号是“最强上单Stank”。

“Tony，你终于起床了。”Steve看到Tony睡眼朦胧地一边揉乱头发一边信步从楼上走下来。

“嗯。”Tony打开冰箱，试图找一些吃的，“没有吃的了？”

“呃，好像是，我让Friday出去给你买几个甜甜圈吧！”Steve知道Tony有严重的起床气，所以赶紧试图弥补他的恋人Bucky刚刚把冰箱里最后一个三明治也吃完了导致俱乐部的金主爸爸没有早餐吃的结果。Friday是Tony特意请来照顾大家饮食起居的保姆。

“算了，Friday有自己要忙的事，我自己去吧。”Tony带上兜帽，慢悠悠地走了，脸上还是一副拽的二万八五的表情。

Steve望着他远去的身影，摇了摇头，否定了让他帮Bucky带点李子回来的念头。

昨晚刚下过雨，地上有些湿滑，空气里还有着水汽的味道，是Tony喜欢的味道，他忍不住多闻了闻。

昨晚又熬夜打游戏了，Tony捏了捏后脖颈，活动了一下。

今天好像有些不走运，超市对面的红绿灯只差一秒就能过去了。

只差一秒，又是一秒，Tony有些懊恼地揉了揉后脑勺的头发，昨晚那场排位也是，只差一秒就能把对方塔推了，带领路人队友逆风翻盘了，幸好开的是小号，不然岂不砸了金字招牌。

Tony忽然觉得裤脚被什么东西蹭了蹭，低头一看，是一只很小很小的英短。

“嘿，小家伙，你怎么一个人在这里？是和你的主人走丢了吗？”Tony摸了摸猫猫头上的毛。

“喵～”小猫舔了舔自己的爪子，不理Tony。

“好吧，在这里等等我，我去给你买点吃的。”Tony看到绿灯亮了，连忙和小猫告别。

“一个三明治，两根火腿肠，总共七美元，先生。”

“不用找了。”

Tony赶在绿灯的最后一秒跑到了马路对面，刚刚遇到小猫的那个花坛旁。那只小猫还在那里。

“嘿，小家伙，我给你买了两根火腿肠，快吃吧！”Tony把火腿肠的包装咬开，放在小猫面前，“我得走啦！马上就要训练了！你要在这里乖乖等你的主人哦！”

小猫认真啃着火腿肠，两只前爪费劲地扒拉着火腿肠，不过火腿肠还是在那可爱的小肉垫下面打滑。

Tony笑了笑，起身返回俱乐部基地，撕开了三明治机械地啃着，赶在下一个红绿灯之前三下五除二地解决了三明治，把包装丢进了路边的垃圾桶。

“S**t！又慢了一秒！”Tony咒骂道。

“喵～”小猫拍了拍Tony的裤脚，仿佛是在不满他的language。

“你怎么跟过来了？不是让你在那里等主人嘛！”Tony皱了皱眉。

小猫只是不停绕着Tony的腿转圈圈，最后一屁股坐在Tony脚上。

“Well，看起来你是赖上我了。”Tony挠挠小猫的下巴，“希望带你回基地不会被大家打死。Come on，我们回家。”

就这样，Tony把小猫带回了基地。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！”领队Natasha和Wanda发出尖叫，“这只小猫哪里来的！我的天哪这也太可爱了！”

“呃，说来怕你们不信，我去买早餐的路上遇到了它，然后它就赖上我了。”Tony一脸欠打的表情。

“What???你也太命好了吧，Tony！”

“我怎么没有在买李子的路上遇到可爱的小猫猫！”Bucky靠在Steve的臂弯，遗憾地感慨道。

Steve把Tony拉到一边，悄声问：“Tony，打个商量，能不能把这只猫给我？我看Bucky很喜欢。”

“没门儿，这是我的猫！”Tony轻轻用手肘顶了顶Steve的大胸。

“嘿！反正也不是你的！Bucky喜欢……这样吧，我问你买怎么样？”

“Oh, god! 我缺那点钱吗？别忘了你的工资还是我给你发的呢！”Tony翻了个白眼。

小猫灵活地从挣脱Bucky疯狂撸猫的大手，身手矫健地从沙发上一跃而下，优雅地走到Tony脚边，舔着自己的毛。

Tony把它抱到怀里，抓抓它头顶的毛，舒服地小猫直眯眼。

“对了，Tony，你给它取名字了吗？”Natasha忽然提问，眼神从未离开小猫。

“呃……你这倒提醒了我。”Tony有些尴尬。

“叫Lily怎么样！”

“不行，Nat，它是只小公猫！”

“什么！你怎么知道的！”

“我……我感受到的！”Wanda红了耳尖，她才不会说她刚刚第一件事就是先摸了摸猫蛋蛋呢！

“那叫Daniel怎么样？”

“不要，Banner，好难听！”

……

“Peter.”一直没说话的Tony忽然开口了，“Peter Parker.”

众人不解。

“只是脑海里忽然蹦出来这么个名字。”Tony耸了耸肩，把Peter举到眼前，“就叫你Peter Parker好不好呀？啊！”

说时迟那时快，Peter伸出爪子在Tony脸上划了一道，基地里响起一阵哀嚎，回荡在上空，挥之不去。

“Nat！我是不是破相了！是不是不帅了！”Tony立马丢掉Peter，一脸惊恐地抓住Natasha的肩问。

大家笑得前仰后合。

“Tony，看来Peter不满意这个名字啊！”Clint忍不住打趣道。

“嘿，Clint！闭嘴吧！冷静点Tony，你没什么事，只是被Peter划了一道而已，没有破相，还是那个万人迷Tony，不过最好明天去医院做个检查，毕竟Peter还没打过疫苗。”

Tony气呼呼地坐在沙发上，Peter乖巧地坐在他身边舔着爪爪，仿佛刚刚作恶的不是自己一般，无辜地看着Tony，叫Tony怎么也生不起来气，只生生憋出来一句“你要对我负责”，逗笑了众人。

Peter和Tony的故事才刚开始。

写在最后：  
评论区让大家找找有哪些梗大家都在说局长的眼睛，但是我写的时候真的没有想到这一点，写PP挠了Tony是因为我觉得我想写PP现在和Tony还需要磨合，猫主子本来也不是什么一开始就会很听话很粘人的动物，后期会有小天使PP和现在的小恶魔PP的对比  
我写的一些很明显的梗大家都没有看出来啊！我好难过！  
1.开头对Tony的介绍勉勉强强用了复联1美队刚见Tony时问他脱了盔甲还是什么。  
2.Stank是美队3里老爷子客串快递员喊Tony取快递时喊的，虽然对电竞圈不是很了解，但是我也知道大神们都会有圈名之类的，一开始我脑子里蹦出Stank这个名字是因为tank是“坦克”的意思，意思是Tony推对方的塔像坦克一样，写下来之后忽然想到老爷子喊Tony Stank的梗，也算是不谋而合了吧  
3.钢2里Tony吃甜甜圈  
4.巴基吃李子这么明显的梗大家都没有发现吗呜呜呜  
5.复联2里队长对Tony说“Language!”


End file.
